Yugioh! DE - Episode 060
Farewell for Now II Synopsis Cameron and Raymond face each other with their strongest monsters. Summary The Graduation Duel Dragunity Arma Levytan vs. Power Tool Dragon Cameron and Raymond's final duel of the year continues, and Raymond has managed to summon his signature monster, "Dragunity Arma Levytan" to face Cameron's "Power Tool Dragon". Raymond has no cards in his hand but has managed to keep his Life Points at a perfect 4000, stopping Cameron's strongest tactics. Cameron, in turn, has 3200 Life Points, only due to paying a previous toll for "Premature Burial". Otherwise, neither duelist has truly inflicted damage on the other. Upon Special Summon, "Arma Levytan" uses its effect to equip itself with “Brandistock” in Raymond's GY. Raymond also activates “Excalibur’s” first effect to equip itself “Army Levytan”. By “Excalibur’s” second effect, “Army Levytan” gains 1000 ATK, making it the strongest monster on the field. Raymond enters his Battle Phase and has “Arma Levytan” attack “Power Tool Dragon" twice as Cameron uses his monster's effect to destroy "Lucky Iron Axe" and "Junk Barrage" to prevent it's destruction. Cameron is left with 1600 Life Points. The Strongest Dragons Cameron draws and privately things "it's time", and Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron, having awaited his call. Cameron appreciates the beast's silence, respecting that wants to do this without inference. However, he knows he cannot defeat Raymond without him, not as if that was ever his intention. Genex Dragon responds saying, "whenever you are ready." Cameron's eyes glow green. He channels an unknown power but his pupils take the shape of dragon, which Raymond remembers. Clarissa sees more clearly now that Cameron's eyes are the same as Raymond's "Dragunity Arma Levytan", which would imply Cameron has a spiritual connection to Raymond and the "Dragunity". Clarissa then herself wonders about Raymond. She silently laughs that Cameron and his sister are very mysterious people. Cameron activates “Power Tool’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. He then Normal Summons “Genex Recycled” and activates “Magnet Circle LV2” to Special Summon “Tuningware” from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Power Tool” and “Tuningware” with “Genex Recycled” to Synchro Summon his strongest monster “Genex Dragon” in Attack Position, and this is the first time Cameron has summoned the impeccable monster. Upon seeing the dragon, Shy's heart seems to leap out of her chest. Forrest resonates with the dragon and thinks he's seeing "Naturia Barkion" in the real world. "Genex Dragon" roars the same as "Arma Levytan", something Raymond notices. Raymond stares at Cameron, wondering who he truly is. Kyle lightly rubs his forehead as he sees the dragon, feeling a twinge, the same feeling he had during the sudden storm the night of Cameron's duel against the Sacred Beasts. The sensation fades and he thinks nothing of it. Cameron announces that upon Synchro Summon, “Genex Dragon” allows him to draw for each of its non-Tuner Synchro Materials with a different attribute, so Cameron draws two cards then a third by the effect of “Tuningware”. At the cost of attacking, Cameron uses “Genex Dragon’s” effect to banish “Hydro Genex” from his GY to destroy “Arma Levytan” and inflict damage equal to its Level x300 while gaining equal LP. "Arma Levytan" is a Level 8 monster, so Raymond loses 2400 Life Points and Cameron gains 2400 Life Points. In an instant, it seems as if Raymond and Cameron have swapped Life Points. Raymond has 1600 Life Points and Cameron is restored to his original 4000. Without "Arma Levytan", Raymond's field is empty, and he has no cards to play. However, Cameron's instincts tell him something different. Genex Dragon tells Cameron that he is the boy's spiritual partner. When it's on the field, Cameron spiritual senses are heightened. He tells Cameron not to deny his instincts: he and Raymond are "the same". Genex Dragon confirms Raymond is not a psychic duelist but he is spiritually connected to the "Dragunity" even though he does not know it, and the "Dragunity" will respond to his needs. Raymond draws and calls for his Deck to give him was he needs. He draws the perfect monster: a second "Dragunity Dux" that he Normal Summons, and he uses its effect to equip itself with “Couse” in the GY. Raymond activates “Couse’s” effect to Special Summon itself in Attack Position. Clarissa anticipates Raymond will summon "Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana" and use its effect to help destroy "Genex Dragon" in battle. However, Raymond reveals “Couse’s” secret third effect to treat itself as a Level 4 monster for a Synchro Summon. Therefore, Raymond can summon a Level 8 "Dragunity" Synchro Monster. Clarissa is humorously irked, noting to the very end Raymond has been evolving his Deck as he evolves as a duelist. Raymond tunes “Dux” with “Couse” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight - Barcha” (2000/1100) in Attack Position, whom Raymond argues is possibly the strongest dragon of his Deck despite what seems like low stats compared to "Genex Dragon". The machine dragon tells Cameron to be ready. Raymond announces “Barcha’s” effect to equip itself with as many “Dragunity” monsters in his GY as possible. In addition, it will gain 300 ATK for each monster. Raymond equips “Barcha” with “Dragunity Brandistock”, “Verasum”, “Claymore”, and “Couse”. “Verasum” increases “Barcha’s” ATK by an additional 1000, so “Barcha” now boasts 4200 ATK. “Barcha” attacks “Genex Dragon”, and Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Dimensional Guardian” to prevent “Genex Dragon’s” destruction by battle or card effects. Cameron still takes the damage and an additional 1200 damage as “Brandistock” allows “Barcha” to attack “Genex Dragon” again. Raymond and Cameron are equal at 1600 LP. They begin to sweat in jubilee at the thrill and intensity of their duel. Cameron draws and immediately activates "Genex Dragon's" effect to destroy "Barcha”, but “Claymore” prevents Cameron’s card effects from affecting “Barcha”, rendering the effect moot. Cameron changes strategies and activates “De-Synchro” to return “Genex Dragon” to his Extra Deck and Special Summons its Synchro Materials in Defense Position: “Power Tool Dragon”, “Genex Recycled” and “Tuningware”. Cameron sets two cards and uses “Power Tool’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. He then equips “Power Tool” with “Rainbow Veil”. Raymond notes he must get rid of "Power Tool Dragon". He adds he's lucky Cameron has never managed to awaken "Power Tool Dragon's" true form. Raymond has "Barcha" attack "Power Tool Dragon" and Cameron allows it to be destroyed. He chooses not to use its effect even though Raymond has a second attack. Raymond then realizes he should have never gone for "Power Tool Dragon"; the correct answer was "Genex Recycled" and uses his second attack against it. However, Cameron plays his signature trap: "Waboku" to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle or taking Battle Damage for the rest of the turn. Cameron notes that no matter how talented any duelist is, they more often go to the most powerful most. They go for the monster they believe is the biggest threat, but sometimes the biggest threat isn't the duelist's true strategy. Lafayette says Cameron did not split up "Genex Dragon" to get back "Power Tool Dragon" but to get back "Genex Recycled". In addition, Cameron wanted "Power Tool Dragon" destroyed and baited Raymond into attacking it by equipping it with an Equip Card to make Raymond think he'd use the monster's effect. Lafayette says Cameron is a genius. The Final Turn When Cameron begins his turn, Raymond immediately activates Continuous Trap: “Dragunity Bastion”, which prevents his “Dragunity” Synchro Monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects if they are equipped with “Dragunity” Tuner monsters. He plays this in anticipation of whatever strategy Cameron has looming to defeat his monster. However, Cameron remains calm. He activates “Double Summon”, allowing him to Normal Summon twice this turn. He first Normal Summons “R-Genex Accelerator” then “Genex Power Planner”, needing the specific order. Cameron activates “Power Planner’s” effect to add a Level 3 Genex Monster to his hand, choosing “Genex Worker”. Cameron activates “Accelerator’s” effect to Special Summon “Worker” from his hand in Attack Position because it was added to his hand by a card effect. Cameron sends his five monsters to the GY to Synchro Summon “Genex Dragon” in Attack Position. Cameron then draws five cards via “Genex Dragon” and “Tuningware’s” effects. This was the reason Cameron needed "Power Tool Dragon" destroyed to fill his field with monsters to Synchro Summon "Genex Dragon" and re-exploit its effect even more, as well as gather a new hand. Cameron then equips “Genex Dragon” with “Cyclone Wing” and “Mist Body”, whose effect he promises to explain soon. Cameron activates his facedown: “Synchro Swarm”, which allows “Genex Dragon” to attack for each of its Synchro Materials. With 5 Synchro Materials, "Genex Dragon" can attack 5 times, but Cameron says he'll only need three. Cameron has “Genex Dragon” attacks “Barcha”. The attack fails, and Cameron is left with 400 Life Points after the failed attack, but “Mist Body” prevents “Genex Dragon’s”. Cameron then explains "Cyclone Wing's" effect. Since “Genex Dragon” attacked, Cameron can destroy a Spell/Trap on the field, and Cameron destroys “Verasum”, which reduces “Barcha” by 1000 and additional 300 to 2900. Raymond lowers his hands as he realizes what is about to transpire. Maya, Shy, and many others gape at what they think is Cameron's impending victory. By "Synchro Swarm's" effect, “Genex Dragon” attacks “Barcha” again, and “Dragunity Bastion” prevents its destruction. Cameron has “Brandistock” destroyed. A short loop begins, and Cameron has “Claymore” then “Couse” destroyed. Raymond and Cameron have equal 400 Life Points. "Barcha" is left powerless and Cameron offers Raymond a short but sentimental farewell. Raymond repeats what he said to Cameron: not to hold back. Cameron nods and has “Genex Dragon” finally destroy "Barcha" in one last powerful blast. Raymond's Life Points drop to 0, winning Cameron the duel. Aftermath There is a brief silence shock by the entire stadium as Cameron has defeated Duel Academy's valedictorian. As the incoming student council president, Clarissa stands and leads the applause for what was a thrilling duel. The chancellor walks up onto the main platform, and Cameron is declared the winner of the graduation match, causing the entire to stand up in applause. Raymond accepts defeat, telling Cameron he will be Duel Academy's next top duelist. He then tells Cameron that he'll demand a rematch one day. Raymond thinks again of the times he faced Cameron's sister and now Cameron. He reflects that the styles are vastly different, but the incredible feeling that comes with facing them is exactly the same and exactly what he wanted out of this duel. He privately thanks Cameron for the incredible experience. Cameron and Raymond are presented plaques in a final ceremony that concludes graduation. Farewell As graduation ends, everyone attends the party that night where the Slifers cheer on Cameron at the dorms for his epic victory. The next day, everyone begins to depart the academy, via plane or boat. Clarissa and Raymond share one last hug and Clarissa jokes that Raymond is leaving the academy a loser, and Raymond rolls his eyes at the truth. Clarissa tells Raymond she thinks that he be "something", but Raymond brushes it aside, saying if he truly is "something", he'll have to figure it out in the real world, not in the safe wall of Duel Academy, and the school has given him the tools to do just that. Raymond then tells Clarissa then to be better since Cameron can only get better. He tells her to work hard so she stays at the top of the academy. Raymond then meets with his parents and cousin. They board a plane to depart. Meanwhile, Shy is staying on the island for a little longer, needing to got to Corinthia Island for the week. She and Cameron share goodbyes and Cameron's belongings are put on a boat. Cameron then says goodbye to all of his friends, including Forrest and Francesca. Maya and Lafayette then rush Cameron and drag him onto the boat, intending to defeat him during the ride home. Cameron isn't amused but also does not fight it. Being pulled by his friends, Cameron looks up into the sky and thinks he's had a pretty great year. He hopes he has made his sister proud. Cameron smiles as the spirit of "Genex Controller" accompanies him as well. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Raymond Proctor *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Cameron has 3200 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls "Power Tool Dragon" (2800/2500) in Attack Position, equipped with "Lucky Iron Axe" and "Junk Baragge". Raymond has 4000 LP and no cards in his hand. He controls "Dragunity Arma Levytan" (2600/1200) and Dragunity Verutum (1500/500) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Raymond Upon Special Summon, "Arma Levytan" uses its effect to equip itself with “Dragunity Brandistock” in Raymond's GY. Raymond also activates “Excalibur’s” first effect to equip itself “Army Levytan”. By “Excalibur’s” second effect, “Army Levytan” gains 1000 ATK (“Army Levytan”: 2600 > 3600/1200). “Arma Levytan” attacks “Power Tool” (Cameron 3200 > 2400); Cameron activates “Power Tool’s” effect to destroy “Junk Barrage” and prevent its destruction. “Brandistock” allows “Arma Levytan” to attack again, and it attacks “Power Tool” (Cameron 2400 > 1600); Cameron has “Lucky Iron Axe” destroyed to protect “Power Tool”. Without “Lucky Iron Axe,” “Power Tool’s” ATK returns to normal. Turn 9: Cameron Cameron activates “Power Tool’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. He Normal Summons “Genex Recycled” (200/400) and activates “Magnet Circle LV2” to Special Summon “Tuningware” (100/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Power Tool” and “Tuningware” with “Genex Recycled” to Synchro Summon “Genex Dragon” (3000/2800) in Attack Position. Upon Synchro Summon, “Genex Dragon” allows Cameron to draw for each of its non-Tuner Synchro Materials with a different attribute, so Cameron draws two cards then a third by the effect of “Tuningware”. At the cost of attacking, Cameron uses “Genex Dragon’s” effect to banish “Hydro Genex” from his GY to destroy “Arma Levytan” and inflict damage equal to its Level x300 while gaining equal LP (Raymond 4000 > 1600; Cameron 1600 > 4000) Cameron sets one card. Turn 10: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons a second "Dragunity Dux” (1500/1000) and uses its effect to equip itself with “Couse” in the GY. Raymond activates “Couse’s” effect to Special Summon itself in Attack Position. Raymond uses “Couse’s” effect to treat itself as a Level 4 monster for a Synchro Summon. Raymond tunes “Dux” with “Couse” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight - Barcha” (2000/1100) in Attack Position. Raymond activates “Barcha’s” effect to equip itself with as many “Dragunity” monsters in his GY as possible. In addition, it will gain 300 ATK for each monster. Raymond equips “Barcha” with “Brandistock”, “Excalibur”, “Claymore”, and “Couse”. “Excalibur” increases “Barcha’s” ATK by an additional 1000 (“Barcha”: 2000 > 4200/1100). “Barcha” attacks “Genex Dragon” (Cameron 4000 > 2800); Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Dimensional Guardian” to prevent “Genex Dragon’s” destruction by battle or card effects. “Brandistock” allows “Barcha” to attack again, and it attacks “Genex Dragon” (Cameron 2800 > 1600). Turn 11: Cameron’s Turn Cameron activates "Genex Dragon's" effect to destroy "Barcha”, but “Claymore” prevents Cameron’s card effects from affecting “Barcha”. Cameron activates “De-Synchro” and returns “Genex Dragon” to his Extra Deck and Special Summons its Synchro Materials in Defense Position: “Power Tool Dragon”, “Genex Recycled” and “Tuningware”. Cameron sets two cards and uses “Power Tool’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. He equips “Power Tool” with “Rainbow Veil”. Turn 12: Raymond’s Turn “Barcha” attacks and destroys “Power Tool Dragon” as Cameron does not choose to use “Power Tool’s” effect to prevent its destruction. It attacks twice and attacks “Genex Recycled”; Cameron activates “Waboku” to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle or taking Battle Damage for the rest of the turn. Raymond sets one card. Turn 13: Cameron’s Turn Raymond activates Continuous Trap: “Dragunity Bastion”, which prevents his “Dragunity” Synchro Monsters from being destroyed by battle if they are equipped with “Dragunity” Tuner monsters. Cameron activates “Double Summon”, allowing him to Normal Summon twice this turn. He Normal Summons “R-Genex Accelerator” (1500/1900) and “Genex Power Planner” (300/200). Cameron activates “Power Planner’s” effect to add a Level 3 Genex Monster to his hand, choosing “Genex Worker” (1200/1200). Cameron activates “Accelerator’s” effect to Special Summon “Worker” from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron sends his five monsters to the GY to Synchro Summon “Genex Dragon” in Attack Position. Cameron then draws five cards via “Genex Dragon” and “Tuningware’s” effects. Cameron equips “Genex Dragon” with “Cyclone Wing” and “Mist Body”. He activates his facedown: “Synchro Swarm”, which allows “Genex Dragon” to attack for each of its Synchro Materials. “Genex Dragon” attacks “Barcha”. The attack fails (Cameron 1600 > 400), but “Mist Body” prevents “Genex Dragon’s” destruction by battle. Since “Genex Dragon” attacked, Cameron then activates “Cyclone Wing” effect to destroy a Spell/Trap on the field, and Cameron destroys “Excalibur” (“Barcha”: 4200 > 2900/1100). “Genex Dragon” attacks “Barcha” again, and “Dragunity Bastion” prevents its destruction (Raymond 1600 > 1500). Cameron has “Brandistock” destroyed (“Barcha”: 2900 > 2600/1100). A loop begins, and Cameron has “Claymore” destroyed (Raymond 1500 > 1100) (“Barcha”: 2600 > 2300/1100). Cameron then has “Couse” destroyed (Raymond 1100 > 400) (“Barcha”: 2300 > 2000/1100). “Genex Dragon” destroys “Barcha” (Raymond 400 > 0). Cameron wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Raymond's Duels